


Pop goes the Toast

by emyy250



Series: General Gargoyles Fics [3]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: Owen has trouble putting Alex to bed one night. Based on the prompt: Imagine the most serious character you know, now imagine them getting scared by the toaster going off as they walk by. Oneshot.Note: This was published on 8/12/2017.





	Pop goes the Toast

Chapter 1

"Alexander, it's your bedtime." Owen called out. Puck had taught him  _too_  well as Alex had ran away when his head was turned.

"Did Alex want to go play with the gargoyles?" Xanatos asked as he saw his assistant looking around the hall.

"Perhaps, but it pays to be through." He said.

Xanatos snorted mirthfully. "Let's go put him to bed."

"Yes, sir." He followed Xanatos, periodically checking rooms for any signs of a defiant-yet-sleepy toddler.

They got to the clan's part of the castle, but most of the gargoyles were gone. Some on patrol, others just wanting to get out. This was a rare night where Goliath had stayed in, reading in the library. He had originally planned to go out with Elisa, but she had been called in at the last second. He heard Xanatos and Owen's footsteps as they checked anywhere Alex could be and looked up.

"Goliath, have you seen Alexander? It's his bedtime." Owen asked.

"No…" He shook his head.

"Thought not. We have to find him before he gets into anything." Xanatos grimaced slightly.

Goliath bookmarked his spot and hopped the ladder that Elisa had dubbed 'his second perch.' They all slowly made their way around the library and into the TV room. Alex had been there, leaving the door half open and lights on, but he wasn't there anymore. Owen turned it off and closed the door.

Then they went to the kitchen. Owen noticed the clumsily tied bread bag too late. The toast popped up, making the men flinch and Goliath's wings flare out. Alex laughed and lost control of his invisibility.

"You've had your fun, Alexander. You need to sleep." Owen told him.

"The toast scared you!" He giggled.

"It's too late for a snack." Xanatos picked up his son.

"But it's already toasted." Alex whined.

"… You're going to brush your teeth again and going straight to bed." Xanatos looked him in the eyes.

"Ok." He nodded.

Owen buttered and cut the toast up so each could have a half piece at Alex's insistence. They ate and parted ways. Alex was put to bed, Goliath read, and Xanatos went back to his office. Fox was waiting for him.

"Next time you host a late night feast, I want to be invited." She said.

"It was our son's doing." He sat down. "I'm glad he didn't go for the cookies."

"Me too. That was pretty funny." Fox smiled.

"I can assume you already saved it?" Xanatos asked and she nodded. "And you're not going to tell us where?" She nodded again.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." She laughed.


End file.
